Soul Whispers
by jbskyyy
Summary: Maura and Jane try to express their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Boston Police Department was on high alert because of the gang wars that were happening in the city. Which meant they were implementing a larger police presence in the city. But since there had been budget cuts that meant less police officers on the streets . So they were getting creative to make the police force look bigger. They started creating police type uniforms for all employees of the police dept. whether or not they were officers. Jane , Korsak and Frost were not happy about having to wear their uniforms . Maura however was excited about her new uniform. It was exactly like the other police officers except it had the medical symbol on her badge. She could not wait to wear it. She was disappointed because she had friday off and the weekend off. So she could not wear it until monday.

Jane had just finished her first day dressed in her old police uniform since they had implemented the new directive. It was August and 90 degrees outside. Jane was hot and sweaty and pissed off. All day long all she wanted to do was to complain to her best friend Maura and have a cold beer . Well that and to take her best friend in her arms and profess her undying love for her and make love to her all night. But she knew that wasn't gonna happen because she was to chickenshit to tell Maura how she felt about her. So she would just have to settle for a beer and a little complaining. Maura had the day off to take care of one of her charities so she had not seen Jane all day. When Jane got off from work she went straight to Maura's house . Jane knocked on her door and Maura opened it and saw Jane just as she pushed pass her to the fridge to grab and down a cold bottle of beer without saying a word . Maura was a little shocked which soon turned to complete arousal seeing Jane in her uniform. Maura had been in love with Jane for some time but never wanted to risk their friendship by acting on it for fear of losing Jane's friendship. But Maura was really REALLY reconsidering that as she was looking at Jane standing there looking sexy as hell in her uniform with her hair wind wild and dripping with sweat . Her uniform looked like she was trying to escape it from the inside out , Jane had untucked her shirt ,kicked off her dress shoes, loosened her tie, thrown her hat on the kitchen counter and her belt was even hanging sideways and unbuckled . All Maura could think about was pushing Jane up against the kitchen counter and kissing her. Jane was breathing hard but still not saying a word pointing at herself then pointing to Maura's bathroom walking and undressing herself at the same time on the way she said " Shower" . Maura just nodded yes . She was so turned on by the sight that she even took a few steps following Jane to the shower before she thought better of it and stopped . Maura thought for sure she was drooling and brought her hand to her mouth to check. She wasn't drooling but pushed her mouth shut because it was hanging open. Maura stood there wondering if that really happened with Jane or had she just imagined it . Maura went and grabbed herself a beer opened it and downed it just as Jane had done. Trying to calm herself down Maura went to sit on her couch and turned on her tv all the while staring at the hallway leading to the shower waiting for the return of Jane . Maura did not know how the hell she was going to get through the night without telling Jane her feelings for her.

Jane comes out of the hallway smiling showing off those big dimples , her hair still dripping from the shower .She had changed into a Sox t-shirt and red and white checkered boxers. She bends down and mouths "Sorry " and then picks up her discarded uniform and places it over a chair. Then she grabs a bottle of beer and swaggers her way over and flops down on the couch next to Maura and says

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! I feel so much better. Sorry kinda blew by ya without even saying hi huh. So ah Hi, My day sucked big time. How was your day?" Jane sat so close to Maura she could feel the heat coming off of Jane's thigh. Maura thinks to herself now I'm the one that needs the cold shower. Instead she smiles and wants to be sincere and puts her hand on Jane's thigh but is startled at the heat radiating from Jane's thigh thinking that was a mistake trys to recover and jerks her hand away and says "Oh! Hi, My day was fullfiling I got a lot done at P.U.K.E. But I am sorry you had a rough day ?"

Jane looks at Maura wondering why she is acting so strangely says "Maur you ok?"

Maura trying to hide her arousal for Jane says" Yes I am OK just a long day. I'm going to have a glass of wine . Do you need another beer Jane?" Maura gets up on shaky legs and walks to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. Thinking to herself a little distance between me and the detective would do her a world of good to aleviate her urge to drag Jane to her bedroom and ravish her.

" Yes I'll have another beer ." Jane notices that there is two empty beer bottles sitting on the counter and says " I could've sworn I only drank one beer when I came in how come there are two empties ? Do you have company is that why your acting weird to me? Cause if I'm interrupting I can leave." Jane starts to get up and

Maura says " No! no Sit back down, there is no one else here Jane. I had a bottle of your beer when you were in the shower because you made it seem so good when you drank yours. And I am not acting weird."

She turned her back to Jane trying to figure out what weird thing she had done.

Jane was relieved then she

smirked and said " Really! Dr. Maura Isles downed a bottle of beer just because I a lowly police officer made it look good."

Maura relieved laughed and said " Jane I sipped on the beer I did not down it as you say. And you are not a lowly anything . You are a highly decorated Detective."

Jane smiled proudly at her comment then raised one eyebrow and shook her head and laughed then got up walked over to Maura and said " I wasn't in the shower long enough for you to sip slowly and drink the beer . So I believe right about now you are breaking out in hives from telling me a lie" Jane grabs Maura by her shoulders from behind and tried to make her turn around to see if she had broken out in hives. Maura put up a slight struggle not to turn around but lost. Now face to face both smiling at each other Jane pointed to her chest and said "See hives. Why lie about that?"

Maura smiled and said " Well it is not very ladylike to " Maura air quoted with one hand two fingers "down a beer"

Jane shook her head and said " Maura you use both hands to air quote not one."

" Whatever Jane, you knew what I meant"

They stood there looking at one another smiling ,both lost in their own thoughts. Both staring at each others lips wondering what it would feel like to kiss the other one. It could've been seconds or hours when Jane finally snapped out of it . She was afraid she had been caught staring because Maura isn't saying anything. Jane looks up and sees Maura staring back at her lips and she is breathing kinda hard. Jane thinks no way! Can Maura really be attacted to me? A loud scrapping sound jolts Maura out of her stare. She turns to find Bass sneaking up behind her. Embarrassed Maura knows Jane had to of seen her staring at her lips she quickly starts to talk to Bass.

"Bass sweetie are you hungry? I am going to get you a nice big strawberry. How's that sound?" she pets Bass's shell waiting for Jane to say she doesn't say anything Maura is relieved.

Maura then opens the frig and sticks her hot flushed face inside to try to cool off and picks out the biggest strawberry for Bass. Then grabs a beer for Jane a holds it against her burning cheeks . Then she turns around to give Bass his strawberry and Jane her beer. Jane reaches for the beer and their fingers touch sending tingling shockwaves up through both of their arms and straight down to their cores. It never ceased to amaze them both how one little touch from the other could effect them so much. But it just did, everytime they touched .

They each let out a small gasp from the effect and walked back over to sit down on the couch. Jane sat down first then Maura sat down sitting on Jane's leg.

" Oh! Sorry I wasn't looking where I was sitting down " Maura's face turned red and she moved farther away from her and sat down.

Jane laughed and teased her saying " It's OK . Just how many beers did you down before I got here? I think maybe your a little buzzed."

Maura swatted Jane's arm and smiled " Jane! I only drank one beer and I am not buzzed ."

Jokingly Jane moved closer to Maura to check for hives on her neck and chest to see if she was lying. "Well I guess you are finally being honest with me, no hives."

Maura felt a little insulted by that and said seriously " Jane I always try to be as honest as possible wth you. More than with anyone else I have ever known in my life. I hope you know that." Maura looked Jane in the eyes to see if she had taken her seriously .

Jane feeling the conversation had taken on a more serious tone. Looked up into the eyes of the woman she was so hopelessly in love with and cupped Maura's face with both her hands and gently kissed her cheek and said " I know you do. That is what makes you so special to me. " feeling a little shy afterwards Jane hung her head down and grabbed the Tv remote trying desperately to find some kind of sports to watch.

Maura smiled and sat back on the couch with her hand touching where Jane had kissed her and let out the breath she had unknowingly been holding in since Jane had arrived at her doorstep. Jane snuck a peek up at Maura and smiled when she saw where Maura's hand was and also let out a breath she had been holding in. Jane thought to herself I think tonight is the night I am going to tell her how I feel. Maura looks over at Jane wondering what she was in deep thought over. Then smiled and thought to herself one way or another I am going to have more than a kiss on the cheek from my detective tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Probably 2 or 3 more chapters not sure yet . Will try to update soon . Reviews welcomed thanks

Chapter 2

They decided pizza for dinner. While they waited for it to be delivered they tried to decide on a movie. Jane really did not care what they watched. She had other plans on her mind for their night together. So Maura picked a documentary about plastic surgery. Although Maura did not care about what they watched either , for she also was divining a plan of her own for the nights festivities.

" I'm going to change . Jane do you mind paying for the pizza when it comes? The money is by the door"

" No problem . You want me to refill your wine for you ?"

" Yes please Jane Thank you."

Maura disappears into the hallway to go change. Once Maura is inside her bedroom she tries to think of what to wear for Jane. Maybe she should model her new police uniform for her. But then thinks that maybe a uniform might not have the same effect on Jane as her police uniform did to her. Jane after all did not appreciate their softball uniforms. She wants something that will definitely get her attention. Maura remembers when she wore Jane's white RedSox tank top. Jane nearly choked to death on her beer when she saw her wearing it. Maybe it had something to do with the tank top being so tight on her. To be absolutely sure Jane is attracted to her she will not wear a bra underneath the tank. If that doesn't get Jane's attention then she really is only interested in being best friends. And just for an added touch she will wear her red silk short shorts. Now changed into her clothes she gives herself one last look in the mirror. And says " Hope this works."

Meanwhile Jane is refilling her glass of wine and getting herself another beer. Then she thinks to herself that maybe she needed something stronger than beer for tonight after all they are off for the weekend. She sets down the beer and wine on table in front of the TV .Then sets back out to the kitchen to see what kinds of alcohol Maura has for her. Jane starts opening cabinets and finds her liquor bottles.

"Vodka no, whiskey maybe, scotch yuck, gin double yuck and one dusty bottle of Gran Patron Burdeos in the back of the cabinet Bingo!" Jane grabs the tequila and finds two shot glasses and brings the bottle and glasses

over to the table and sits it next to Maura's wine glass.

Jane goes to put the dvd of the doc in and pauses it when she hears the doorbell. She goes to pay for the pizza and sets it down next to her beer .Then she grabs her bottle of beer and takes a long drink and sees Maura starting to walk out of the hallway. Jane's jaw automatically drops open as she takes a double take at Maura not believing what she is wearing. Forgetting to swallow her beer it justs falls and drips all over her shirt.

Maura smiles and says casually " Jane I'll get a towel it seems you have spilled your beer on yourself." She turns her back to Jane smiles and grabs some towels and plates for the pizza . She walks slowly and seductively back to the couch to join Jane. Jane is staring at Maura's breast as they subtly bounce as she walks. Jane realizes Maura isn't wearing a bra and tries to look away and close her mouth but cannot seem to do either. Maura feels Jane's stare on her breasts and instantly feels a hot liquid rush between her legs. She stumbles a little almost dropping the plates.

Jane flys up off the couch to catch her afraid Maura is going to fall .Maura falls into Jane's arms. They are face to face their lips almost touching. Jane says softly "Gotcha."

Maura feels Jane's hot breath on her lips. And her body trembles in Jane's arms. Jane feels Maura trembling and Jane's mouth instantly goes dry and there is a sudden wetness in her boyshorts. Feeling a little awkward and nervous Jane straightens up with Maura still in her arms and steadys them both. Then takes the plates from her and goes to sit back on the takes a drink from her beer and stares at the paused doc on the TV .

Maura regains her composure and goes to sit next to Jane. She sits as close as she possibly can to Jane without sitting on her lap. Then says "Thanks for catching me and not letting me fall. But now you have made me wet."

Jane's eyebrows shot up in surprise thinking Maura means sexually aroused says " I got you wet?"

Maura smiled knowing that Jane would take it sexually and said " Yes you got beer all over me when you had your arms around me." Maura handed a towel to her.

Jane was kinda disappointed it wasn't what she thought and wiped the beer from her shirt and face laughed and said, "Oh, sorry about that." Then thought too bad I didn't spill more beer on her then it would be wet t-shirt night at Maura's. That thought brought a throbbing between her legs. She shook her head trying to get the image of Maura in a soaking wet t-shirt out of her thoughts.

Maura looked at Jane and said " What did you think I meant?"

Jane said nervously, " No nothing just like what you said beer on shirt thing whatever."

Maura knowing Jane is shy talking about sex tries to push her a little and says. " Jane you thought I meant wet as in a sexual arousal way didn't you?"

Embarrassed Jane looks down and says. " Maura c'mon you know I'm not comfortable talking about sex like you do."

Maura laughs and says. " Yes Jane I know but that is not an answer. Answer the question and I will leave it at that and we can eat our dinner and watch the dvd."

Jane weighs her options thinking she could do one of two things. One she could just admit that she thought of it sexually. Or two she could ask for her to take off the tank top and give it back to her because it really belongs to her and not Maura. Of course leaving Maura topless and then she wouldn't have to talk about sex she could act on it and just have sex with Maura which is all she wants to do anyways.

Maura interrupts Jane's thought and says. " Jane I'm waiting."

Jane smirked thinking about her second option but said. " Sexually Ok . Can we eat now?" Jane grabbed a slice of pizza then picked up TV remote and unpaused the dvd.

" Thank you Jane. Sometimes you are just too cute. Oh by the way I did mean it both ways." Maura picked a slice of pizza took a bite and set it down and waited for Jane's reaction.

Jane had already taken a bite of pizza before she realized what Maura had just said. And she choked on the pizza and started coughing . And said. " God! Maura are you seriously trying to kill me? Could you at least wait until I don't have anything in my mouth to say things like that... Really both?" Jane smiled.

" Yes really Jane both." Maura smiled and took the remote and turned the volume up on the TV and started watching the dvd.

Mad Jane grabbed the remote and hit pause and said. " Wait a minute you can't just say something like that and start watching TV for God's sake."

Smiling Maura turns to Jane and says, "Well Jane you do not want to talk about sex And I am sure you do not want to talk about you making me wet in a sexual way so I was just respecting your wishes. If would like to talk about it now I am more than willing to discuss it with you. Would you Jane?"

" Talk about sex with you, right?"

"Yes Jane talk about sex with me."

Barely audible Jane says. " okay"

"Let's see where shall we start? Jane why don't we start by you asking me what you want to know ?" Maura waited patiently for Jane to collect her thoughts and ask a question.

" Give me a minute. I'm just trying to figure how to ask this without you getting mad at me Ok?"

"OK Jane take your time I know this is difficult for you."

Jane a little aggravated with Maura's comment says" Talking about sex is what I find difficult. Actually having sex I really have no problem with at all. I'm more a woman of action not a talker. Just so you know"

" Really ?"

Jane puffs out her chest proud of what she had said and says "Yes really Maura."

" So Jane have you figured out your question yet?"

Jane picks up her beer and downs it then turns to fully face Maura and says " Yes I have...Well Ok um have you...Have you ever been with a woman before?"

Maura answers quickly. " Yes Jane I have had sex with three women."

Kinda of surprised Jane says" Wow! Three huh …...So um that must have been awhile ago huh?"

" Yes, When I was in college ."

" College huh. So …... Strictly men now I suppose right?"

" No Jane not strictly men. I only have sex with men right now because they are less complicted for me. And I only have sex with them to realease my sexual tension and to release endo..."

Jane cuts Maura off and says " Yeah yeah blah endorfis imoglobin whatevers you have told me a million times the kind of benefits sex has."

" It is all true Jane. "

" Alright Maura anyways back to my questions."

" Wait a second Jane. Why is there a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses sitting on the table?

Jane chuckles and says " Oh yeah I forgot. I thought since we are off and don't have to drive anywhere we could drink something a little stronger than wine and beer. I mean I know this is your very expensive tequila and all but what do say are you game?"

Maura is a slightly nervous because it seems Jane has a lot more questions for her so she thinks a couple of shots might relax them both a bit. So she says " I guess that would be alright. But I really do not care for taste of we could mix it with something?"

Jane shakes her head "No we drink shots with beer chaser if uou want."

" OK Jane."

Jane pours two shots and hands one to Maura and says smiling " Bottoms up."

They both down the shots and Jane refills the shot glasses. Jane says " Now back to my questions."The beers and tequila making Jane a little more brave asks " Maura do you think I'm .."

Maura cuts her off and kisses Jane . As their lips touch Jane can't believe how soft Maura's lips are and she never wants to stop kissing her. Maura's tongue lightly traces Jane's lower lip . Jane parts her lips allowing their tongues to explore each others mouths. Maura pulls away as suddenly as she had started the kiss.

" Sorry Jane but I thought that would answer some of your simpler questions ."

Jane still in shock but completely aroused can only say " Wow... I mean ….wow..." Jane grabs the tequila and downs both hers and Maura's shots. " Maura I just have one more question for you Ok?"

" Alright Jane what is the question?"

Jane stood up and started walking heading for the hallway and looked back at Maura and said. " I can only ask it back here c'mon."

Maura looked confused but got up and followed Jane. Maura turned into her bedroom and saw Jane sitting on bed smiling bigger than Maura had ever seen her smile . If Maura thought Jane had made her wet before it was nothing compared to what she was feeling now.

Jane halfway looked up and shyly asked her " Maura one last question. Can I be your number 4?"

Maura said " God yes finally !" Maura practically leapt on top of Jane onto the bed. Crashing on top of Jane she started laughing and put her arms around Maura and started kissing her. Their hands could not get enough of each other. Jane rolled on top of Maura and pulled her into her lap Maura put her arms around Jane's neck .

Jane almost growls and says " Please for the love of God take that tank top off!" Maura giggles and takes the shirt off and tosses across the room. Jane covers Maura's breasts immediately with her hands. Jane rubs her thumbs gently over both nipples as the nipples get hard Maura moans then Jane moans hearing the sweet sound of Maura's moan Jane says " Maura you are so beautiful."

" And you Jane are over dressed . Clothes off now!"

" Sooo bossy " Jane takes off her t-shirt then Maura grabs the waistband of Jane's boxers and boyshorts and pulls them off and throws them onto the floor. Jane 's fingers go uner Maura's shorts and she pulls them off and onto the floor.

Maura puts her palms over both Jane's breasts and begins gently kneading them. Maura puts her mouth on and sucks,licks and kisses Jane's left nipple while rubbing her thumb across the other . Jane moans loudly which gets Maura so hot and wet she is actually trembling .Jane lays Maura onto her back and Jane gasps moans at how incredible Maura's body feels next to hers.

" Is this really happening Jane? It feels like I'm dreaming."

Jane reaches down between Maura's legs . Maura spreads her legs open for Jane. And Jane moves her fingers between the wetness and drags the wetness up onto her clit . She starts circling her clit slowly. Maura arches into her hand and moans loudly. Jane whispers " Does this feel real? God Maura you feel so good and you are so wet ." Before Maura could answer Jane thrust two fingers easily into her and Maura's mouth opens and Jane quickly silents her moans by kissing her. Jane starts slowly thrusting in and out of Maura as she starts writhing under Jane .

Maura puts her hand between Jane's legs and says" Open for me. I want us to come together." Jane spreads her legs open and Maura slides her fingers up and down and enters two fingers into Jane.

Jane gasps and moans and says " More and harder Maura please "

Maura smiles and adds a third finger and starts thrusting harder and faster into Jane. And Jane adds another finger in Maura and starts thrusting just as hard and fast as Maura is doing. Hitting just the right spot and pressing down on her clit a loud moaning and writhing starts as Maura's walls begin closing tightly around Jane's fingers as she comes and says " Jannee! Oh! God! Jane! Yes .. ohh yes Jane." Jane keeps thrusting slowly drawing out Maura's orgasm. Hearing Maura come takes Jane over the edge " Maura Oh fuuuckk! Yes Maura!" and she comes hard shaking with a huge gush of hot fluid that drips from Maura's fingers and hand when she pulls her fingers out of Jane.

Jane rolls off Maura and gasps for breath. Maura gasping for air holds up her hand with all of Jane's juices still dripping from her fingers and stares at it in amazement. Then said between breaths " I.. always... thought it was... just a...myth."

Jane turns to look at what Maura was talking about and saw Maura licking her fingers . Jane said " You licking your fingers like that is the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life. …..What did you think was a myth?"

"God Jane you taste so good.I can't wait to taste you straight from your source." Maura smiled and started to lower her head down Jane's body when Jane held her head and stopped her.

Jane asked " First answer what did you think was a myth?"

" Female ejaculation I always thought it was a myth."

Jane was confused and embarrassed. She asked " Is that what happened to me ? I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that .. you know on you." Jane turned over and away from Maura then pulled the covers up over them both.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – This chapter is the reason I wrote this story. Towards the end of the chapter I think it is funny I hope you do to. I might write a few more chapters not sure yet. Thanks for taking the time and reading my story.

Chapter 3- Bouncy toy and 3 dull knocks

" Jane please turnover and face me ." Maura gently puts her hand on Jane trying to get her to face her and tries to muffle her laugh with her other hand."

" No, go to sleep Maura I don't wanna talk." Jane pulls the covers up over her head trying to hide.

Unable to suppress her laugh Maura says "Jane please, female ejaculation is nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about it is a beautiful ,natural reaction to a intense orgasm from what I have read about them. I myself have never experienced one but I hope to one day." Waiting for a reaction from Jane and not getting one . " Jane did you know women spend a lot of money to take classes and seminars and read books to learn how to have orgasm like you had and only about sixty percent of women are able to achieve female ejaculation? To be honest I have many question I would like you to answer ? …...And actually I am feeling rather proud to have been the one to make you experience it. It is widely thought in male cultures that it is a sign that their virility is strong if they can make a woman ejaculate..."

From under the covers Jane softly says "Really is all that true? Don't lie Maura I'm going to check you for hives."

Maura laughs " Yes it is all true . Now please come out from underneath the covers . I want to see that beautiful face of yours."

Jane pulls the covers down from her head and looks up at Maura " So your proud of yourself ?"

Maura smiles and nods " Yes I am."

Jane sheepishly smiles " Well I guess you really should be. Because that was amazing. I mean wow that wasn't like anything I ever experienced before in my life. I thought maybe that was because you are a woman that it felt so different."

In disbelief she looks Jane as she sits up to look at Maura in the eyes no longer embarrassed smiles. Maura leans over and kisses Jane. " Jane you are not telling me I am the first woman you have had sex with are you?"

Jane kisses her . " Yeah Maura I thought you knew that."

" No, how? I mean you were..so good ... you are joking with me right ? That is not something to joke about Jane."

" I'm not joking I told you I am not a talker but a woman of action."

Maura laughs " Well I guess you are Jane ." Maura just shook her head finding it hard to believe Jane.

" Can I ask you how long have you been attracted to me Jane?"

Jane starts kissing Maura's neck " Since I first saw you. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. How could I not fall head over heels in love with you? And everyday since just when I think I can't possibly love you more you say or do something incredible and I see just how beautiful you are on the inside and I love you more. You never cease to amaze me Maura."

Tears start falling from Maura's eyes "You are in love with me ?"

Jane nods into Maura's neck kissing her then says " Yes hopelessly." Then she takes Maura's face into her hands wiping away Maura's tears and kisses her trying to put every bit of love and passion she has for her into the kiss. Jane looks up and asks" How long have you been you know attracted to me?"

"I have always been attracted to you Jane. You are a gorgeous woman . When you first spoke to me. Your voice Oh! Jane the sound,the raspy tones of your voice does such things to me. It is like a audio vibrator to my whole body."

Jane laughs loudly "An audio vibrator, Really?"

"God yes. But I fell in love with you the first time you made me laugh .It was the first week you transferred to homicide. Right after you were introduced to everyone you pulled me aside and said something about us being the only women. I do not even remember what you said but it made me laugh and it was how you looked into my eyes and smiled. It felt so intimate like the smile was meant for only me even though we were in a crowded room of people."

" Wow! You love me? My God Maura why didn't one of us say something ?" Jane kissed Maura

"Yes I am deeply in love with you." Maura kissed Jane ." Probably for the same reason we did not tell each other how we felt ." Maura looked at Jane.

In unison they both said " Our friendship meant too much to us." They both nodded in agreement to one another.

" Maura , my grandmother always told me about soul whispers it is when two people are meant to be together their souls connect even if their bodies have not yet. She says the souls will talk and get to know each others minds in every way possible. They do that until one can't think or even form a thought without the other. She said and when it is the right time for them to be together physically one soul will whisper to the other and say , "It is time for us to become one. We can no longer exist in the world without the other."...Mind , body and soul Maura I think that is where we are at right now. You and me." Jane stared at Maura silently for a moment .

Maura looked at Jane in awe of what she had just said . " I think so too Jane. Your grandmother was a very wise woman. "

" Yes she was I miss her everyday...I'm dying of thirst Maura . I'm going to get a bottle water you want one?"

" Yes please Jane."

Jane gave Maura a quick kiss on the lips and got up put her t-shirt and boxers on and headed for the kitchen. Jane pulls two bottles of water from the frig. She looks around Maura's house thinking of all the times she had spent here with Maura and smiles thinking how much different it was going to be now they were girlfriends or lovers hell she didn't care what they called each other as long as they were together finally. Just thinking about Maura Jane was getting excited again wanting to make love to her. Jane got an idea she hoped Maura would want to try as much as she did. So she headed back to the bedroom.

Maura had put her clothes back on and was sitting back up against the headboard with a pillow behind her.

Jane walked over to her handing her the bottle of water. Maura drank about half the bottle water . Jane shaking her head no sat down on the bed and said "No no no why did you put clothes on ?"

" I was getting cold you took too long to come back."

Jane opened the bottle and took a long drink of water. " Maura , I was thinking that maybe we could try something. I mean something I've not tried before but I think you probably have. I mean considering what I saw in your closet a few months ago ?"

" I would not mind trying new things with you at all. What are you thinking about Jane?" Maura was overjoyed Jane was willing to be open to trying new things . She herself had a whole list of things she wanted to do with Jane.

" I wasn't snooping or anything it was kinda of an accident I even seen it. Remember you asked me to get that leather coat for you when we went to that Thai restaurant?"

Maura thought back and remembered " Yes, you seemed to not like the place. You were fidgeting all the time we were at dinner."

Maura was mentally taking inventory of everything in her closet. When she thought that maybe she had left her box of sex toys out. The night they had went to the Thai restaurant she had had the box out. Because she knew she would get overly aroused every time she would go out to dinner with Jane. Because Jane always made an effort to dress nicely when they would go out and Jane was really sexy in the dresses she would wear. The thought of Jane in a dress would make it necessary for the use of one her toys and she would try to alleivate her sexual tensions before they would go out together. And that particular night she did not have time to lock up her toys in her safe. Because Jane had come over to her house an hour before she was supposed to.

Jane waved her hand in front of Maura trying to get her out of her deep thought. " Maura you okay?"

" Sorry ,yes Jane I was just trying to figure out what was in my closet."

" Oh alright. Well it probably would be easier if I just tell you huh?"

Maura nodded in agreement. But then said " Is it my box of sexual enhancers?"

Jane hung her head and nodded " Yeah the sex toys box."

Maura smiling brightly got up and took Jane by the hand and led her to her closet. Jane shyly smiled and went willingly almost passing Maura to the closet. They entered into the closet and Jane pulled Maura in her arms for a kiss. " I love you Maura. I can kiss you now whenever I want . I love that . I can do that right?"

" Yes you may Jane."

" Are you correcting my grammar when I'm trying to be all romantic Dr. Isles?"

" Grammar is alwa..."

Jane cut her off with another more passionate kiss. " Let's see what all you have in your box of goodies ."

Maura smiled and went to the back of her closet to her safe. Jane was surprised she had never seen the safe before and was curious. " Whatcha got in there the crown jewels?"

" No I believe those are kept in England Jane. I keep my jewelry and of course my box of toys."

Jane was getting impatient and waved and pushed Maura toward the safe " C'mon open her up already. Let's see what ya got.

Maura places her hand on the safe " Okay 5 right 29 left 8 right." She turns the handle and opens the safe.

"Maura you are not supposed to tell people your safe code."

" You are not people, your my Jane." Maura turned to Jane and kissed her.

Jane wraps her arms around Maura tighter and deepens the kiss.

" My Jane huh? Does that mean your my Maura?"

" I always have been your Maura."

They kissed again but this time Jane opened one eye to look at what was in the box in the safe. She was disappointed to not see what she had seen before. They ended the kiss both of them anxious to see what the other wanted to do. Maura started to pick the box up and Jane grabbed it and carried it out to the bedroom and sit it on Maura's bed. Jane's eyes were round as saucers looking in the box. She had no idea what half the things in it were.

Maura watched Jane from behind searching the box and smiled putting her arms up and around Jane's shoulders into an embrace . Whispered into her ear " See anything you like Jane?" Jane finally found what she wanted and pointed to it. Maura laughed " I kind of thought that was what you would choose." Maura pick up the box within the box and set it aside. She then put the bigger box onto her dresser . Jane didn't take her eyes off the box on the bed. Maura came and stood next to Jane " You know Jane when I bought this strap -on I was buying it with you in mind."

" Really? You thought of me using that on you?"

" Actually I first thought of me wearing it. But I can see you also wearing it Jane."

Jane turned to Maura surprised " I don't think I would want you to wear it. I was hoping I could." Jane smiled and teased Maura " Remember I'm supposed to be the guy."

Laughing Maura bent down to pull Jane's boxers off just leaving her wearing her t-shirt . She slid them down to Jane's ankles And then Jane kicked them off herself. Maura picked up the harness and placed it around Jane's waist and fastened the buckles tightly. One a little too tightly.

Jane yelped " Hey careful person inside here."

" Sorry Jane but trust me the tighter the better for you."

Maura repositioned it over Jane's waist hitting directly on her clit. And then she tightened the harness more .

Jane smiled feel the pressure against her clit " Oh! I see what you mean damn that feels really good. I always thought it would be a more visual pleasure using it than physical thing . I'm glad I am wrong." Maura picked up the dildo and started putting it onto the harness. "

Maura giggled a little " It is only eight inches Jane ." Maura looked up and took Jane all in with it on and couldn't believe how wet it was making her. " Oh Jane! I need you now ." Maura started kissing Jane and stroking the shaft of the dildo pressing it into Jane." Jane moaned loudly.  
Maura's cell phone rang " Oh I forgot to turn my phone off sorry. Just let me check real quick okay?"

Slightly stunned at the absence of Maura . Jane tries to recover and look casual" No problem go ahead and take the call I want to get the feel for this if thing if that is alright with you?"

" Of course take all the time you need sweetie." Maura answered her phone only to find out it was her mother Constance. She knew she would not get off the phone as quickly as she had hoped to. She covered the receiver " Jane it is my mother she needs to discuss with me the charity event I attended today. It is going to take about five or ten minutes I'm sorry I'll try to hurry."

Jane not bothered at all " No problem I will just walk around and ..." Jane reached down and grabbed hold of the shaft of the dido and stroked it " Get the feel for this and how to wield it." She flipped side to side smiling.

Maura laughed and continued her conversation with her mother. Jane started playing with her new toy. She grabbed it by the tip and put it against her stomach and let it go. It started bouncing up and down with Jane's eyes following it's motion. Maura continued watching her and just shook her head hoping Jane would get all the playing with it out of her system. Little did she know Jane was only getting started. Jane was fascinated with the way the dildo moved.

Jane jumped up and down watching the dildo bounce and she laughed. Maura looked up from her call and saw what Jane was doing and thought to herself this is going to be a long night. Jane started walking around the bedroom moving her hips side to side to make the dildo swing back and forth .She walked pass the dresser and the dildo hit the side of it. Jane stopped and swung it up against the dresser again and again. Liking that feeling she looked around the room for something else she could swing it against.

Maura not at all finding Jane's antics funny any more. Looked at Jane sternly covered the receiver " Jane stop that you are going to break something."

" But it's bouncy Maura." Jane flicked the dildo and went up and down.

A little angered Maura but still turned on by the sight of Jane " Fine but be careful Jane."

Jane walked over to her and gave her a kiss then smacked dildo on Maura's thigh . Jane laughed and walked around smacking just about everything in the room with her dildo. Jane eyed the night stand lamp and walked over and gave a sideways swing with the dildo and hit it. The lamp started to fall Jane grabbed it before it hit the floor. She started giggling uncontrollably.

Maura watching her every move . Thinking to herself if Jane keeps playing with it like that she doesn't think she can take Jane seriously enough to have sex with it on. So she says " Jane please stop playing with it . It is not a toy. Or you can go to the living room and continue playing with it. And do not come back in here until you get it out of your system."

Jane could tell Maura was getting mad. " Sorry Maura I'll go to the living room until you get off the phone." Jane still smiling put her boxers on over the dido and was walking out of the bedroom. She looked over her shoulder at Maura " But it is a toy Maura ." Jane closed the bedroom door and left to go to the living room. Jane proceeded to hit swing at smack at just about every thing in Maura's living room. After she got bored her thoughts turned to Maura. She thought okay she was done playing. She walked back to the bedroom and tried to open the door but it was locked. Confused Jane stood there wondering if Maura was still mad. Jane thought maybe she should knock on the door. She looked at the door and could not resist her next action.

Maura had locked the door to make the point that Jane needed to quit playing around. She sat on the edge of her bed and was waiting for Jane. Then she heard three dull thuds and a giggle against the bedroom door. Maura was trying to stay mad but full well knew what had made the thud sounds. Maura softly laughed to herself and walked to the door She tried to sound angry and said " Jane you had better not be knocking on the door with what I think you are knocking with or there will not be any more sex tonight."

" Aw" Jane whined through the door "Maura I'm sorry please let me in. I'll stop playing. I want you so bad."

Maura unlocked and opened the door. Only to see a pouty , sad face on Jane. Maura smiled " Get in here, Get those clothes off." Maura put her hand down Jane's boxers and stroked the dildo. "Get in the bed . I want to show you how I play with it now."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Thanks everyone for taking time to read my story .

Chapter 4 - Sex and humor

Jane had her hands behind her back. She smiled and leaned into kiss Maura . Maura put her hands on either side of Jane's waist and slowly began sliding Jane's boxers off of her. The long silicone cock bounced up and down. But this time neither Jane nor Maura were laughing at it. It now had turned into a object of pure desire for them both. Jane kicked the boxers off once they were at her ankles. Then she took a step back from Maura .

" Jane, is there something wrong ?"

Jane smirked shook her head no. Then pulled a can of whipped cream from around her back and wiggled it with her hand in front of Maura's face. Maura and Jane both smiled and laughed. Maura started slowly and seductively stripping as Jane watched while biting her bottom lip she took a seat on the bed . As each article of clothing was removed Jane's breathing became more and more erratic. Her chocolate brown eyes darkened . A primal feral hunger was forming between her legs.

A now naked smiling Maura stood in front of Jane. Jane began stroking the shaft of her cock and shook the can of whipped cream and squirted a healthy amount onto the tip of her silicone cock. Jane crooked one eyebrow up and looked at Maura . Jane took her hand and pulled Maura closer to her and passionately kissed her and then Maura dropped to her knees. Jane reached back on the bed and grabbed a pillow and pulled Maura up and placed the pillow underneath Maura's knees .

" You always put my needs ahead of yours Jane. It really overwhelms me at times." Maura's misty eyes looked deeply into Jane's eyes with pure adoration. "I love you Jane. "

" I love you Maura." Taking her hand to gently cusp Maura's cheek Jane leaned in and traced Maura's lips with her tongue. Maura parted her lips and accepted Jane's tongue into her warm inviting mouth. Their tongues began sliding, dancing and caressing one anothers as if that were their sole purposes in life .

Maura broke off the kiss and leaned over the top of the silicone cock. Her mouth watering at the sight of the whipped cream on top of it. She peeked up at Jane and smiled. Then licked a little of the cream off with the tip of her tongue. " Hmmmm you taste good Jane." She put her hand on the shaft and began stroking it downward to create pressure on Jane's clit. Jane moaned each time Maura stroked down on it. Maura put the whole tip of the cock into her mouth and began sucking the whipped cream off while still stroking the shaft. Jane watched with heavy lidded aroused eyes. Jane believing she was in some kind of erotic dream because this surely could not be happening in real life. Maura having sucked off all the whipped cream removed her lips with a big popping noise as she released the suction of her mouth from the tip of the cock.

" Now that I have had dessert it is time for my main course." Maura opened her mouth wide wanting to take the silicone cock fully down her throat."

Jane stopped her by putting her hands on both shoulders and pushing her back. " Maur no I don't want you to do that."

" I want to do it for you Jane." Maura pleaded she wanted to please Jane.

" No, I have always hated seeing a woman doing that and then choking on it just for pleasure of some guy. Please just keep doing what you were doing that was sooo hot, okay?  
Maura nodded and licked her lips and began kissing and licking the length of the shaft. Jane placed her hands gently on Maura's head encouraging her to keep doing what she was doing. Jane was getting close . She was panting harder as Maura started stroking the cock harder and faster.

" Maura... I need... I need … you ..inside...inside me …..please"

Maura easily slid two fingers past the harness and into Jane. She began thrusting into her and circling her clit with her thumb while still stroking , kissing licking and sucking the silicone shaft all at the same time.

Jane looked down at the talented doctor and her orgasm slammed into her . " Oh! Mauura! Fuccckkk!" Jane squeezed her eyes shut and she saw stars and a bright white light flashing in her mind. Her body stiffened and shook and then she fell limp and fell backwards onto the bed as she lost consciousness. Maura knowing Jane had passes out smiled got up and crawled onto the bed and held Jane in her arms kissed her gently.

Five or so minutes later Jane started waking up. Maura moved and propped herself up waiting and leaned over to look the detective in the eyes for when she was fully awake. Then Jane's eyes popped open. She was confused about what had happened. "What ….. Maura...I fell asleep? Sorry."

Maura shook her head no smiling. " No you passed out on me Jane."

Jane realizing what happened teased Maura. " Proud of yourself again there Doctor aren't ya?"

Maura had a big shit eating grin with her dimples showing on her face. " Yes Detective I do believe I am . Very proud." Maura giggled.

Jane smiling big showing off her equally adorable dimples. " So I sorta came and went is what your telling me,"

Maura nodded yes and her and Jane busted into a fit of giggles.

Jane scooted her and Maura up on the bed until Maura was on her back in the center of the bed. Jane moved herself on top of Maura and began kissing her and cupping Maura's breasts in her hands and rubbing her thumbs against the hardening nipples. Maura began moaning into Jane's neck . Maura reached down and began pull off Jane's t-shirt. Jane sat up and helped pull the shirt off of her . Then began kissing and squeezing Maura's breasts. She was giving equal attention to each breast.

Maura was getting impatient. " Jane please"

Knowing Maura had been waiting long enough started moving down the Doctor's body kissing and licking on her way. She passed the curly patch of hair and could smell Maura's arousal. Jane took a deep deep breath. She slid her fingers into the Maura's wetness . Sliding up and down and around. She took her soaked finger and started circling her clit . Maura moaned loudly. " God!Yes! I love you Jane."

" I love you too Maura. God baby your so wet for me . You feel like silk I want so bad to taste you." Before Maura could say anything. Jane took her tongue and slid it between Maura's folds and lapped up her juices. Jane couldn't believe how wonderful Maura tasted. She couldn't get enough of her she stuck her tongue as deeply as she could into Maura. Maura was moaning her hips were bucking wildly up to meet Jane's tongue strokes. Jane held her hips down with her arm and moved her tongue to Maura's clit and began circling and pressing hard into it. . Then Jane slid three fingers into Maura's opening and began thrusting as hard and fast as she could.

Maura was writhing wildly with hunger and desire for Jane . Her orgasm was fast approaching, " Jane I'm Fuck... I'm coming.. Oh! God! Yesssssss!" Maura's felt shock waves throughout her whole body . Her body stiffened and shook and fell limp. Jane licked up all the juices Maura had to offer. Then she slid up to Maura and kissed her. Maura tries to catch her breath . But she is having trouble controlling her breath after such an intense orgasm.

"Maura my God you taste so good. I've never ever tasted anything that good before." Jane brought her fingers up to her lips and began sucking Maura's juices off of them. When she had finished that and she had seen that Maura was breathing was under control. Jane spread Maura's legs apart widely and rubbing her fingers up and down Maura's opening. Maura start getting wet again.

" Jane I don't know if I can take anymore right now. "

" Shhh Maura just relax and breathe and let me love you." Jane put two fingers inside Maura and slowly scissoring and thrusting inside trying to widen her . Maura moaning and was getting more and more wet . Jane took the juices onto her fingers and stroked them all around onto the silicone cock. She did not want to cause Maura any pain entering her with the cock.

Maura could not take it anymore. " Jane please fuck now. Please Jane."

Jane looked up a little shocked and aroused and Maura having just cursed . Jane grabbed the silicone cock by it's base and positioned at the entrance of Maura's opening and slowly pushed the head of the cock through the folds into Maura.

" Oh! yes more more I want all of you Jane,"

That was all the encouragement Jane needed. She thrust the entire shaft into Maura. Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's back. Jane began slowly and as Maura's moans became faster so did Jane's thrusting in and out. Jane pried Maura's legs from around her back put them over her shoulders so she could thrust deeper into Maura.

" Yes! Jane Oh My God Yes …Harder ... Faster baby I Love you...Oh God!" Maura could only moan after Jane had hit just the right spot. Maura's jaw dropped opened silently moans coming out. Jane now drenched in sweat kept pumping in and out as hard and fast as she could . Maura reached up with both hands and grabbed hold of the head board. The headboard began pounding hard against the wall . Maura began moaning and writhing again. Her knuckles white from holding so tight to the headboard. Jane reached down deep within herself for more strength and tried and succeeded to thrust even harder and faster into Maura. The headboard was pounding against the wall so loudly Jane thought for sure her Ma would hear and come running in the bedroom. But Jane thought right at that moment she didn't care who heard or who came in the bedroom . She was not going to stop until she gave Maura an intense orgasm that would rival the one Maura had just given her. Louder and fast louder and faster louder and faster the headboard pounded against the wall Maura never letting go of it. Maura came and let out a loud scream " JannnnnE!"

Then Maura and Jane heard a cracking and snapping sound. Something fell on the floor . Surprised Jane's head turned to the floor and saw a piece of Maura's headboard . It had broke off from all the pounding on the wall. Then Jane looked down at Maura. Maura's eyes were wide in shock as she was looking down to what she was holding in her hands. It was a big piece of the headboard. Maura had a piece of the headboard in her hands.

Jane and Maura looked at one another and busted out laughing. Maura said " Jane you broke my headboard."

Jane giggled " Yeah I sure did didn't I? Sorry."

Maura and Jane started laughing again. " Well Jane I guess you are the guy in this relationship."

" Yeah I guess so Maura . I don't even know my own strength." They both just giggled into a kiss that soon turned passionate.

The bedroom door flew open. " Maura are you okay I heard an awful noise?"

Jane looked back to the door but full well knew who it was. " MA! C'mon you ever heard of knocking ?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – This is a short chapter . I'll try to update soon . Not sure how many more chapters. Let me know if you want me to continue the story. Thanks again for taking the time to read this story.

Chapter 5 – Surprises

" MA! C'mon you ever hear of knocking?"

Angela recognizes Jane's voice but can not see who is in the bedroom because it is too dark. " Janie is that you are you alright? Where is Maura? Is she alright? What happened ? What was that noise? Oh my God what happen to Maura's beautiful bed? Are you naked Janie?"

Jane quickly grabs the covers and pulls them up over her and Maura before Angela could see their nakedness. Angela flicks on the light in the bedroom. " MA! What the hell? You can't just barge in someones bedroom and turn on their light in the middle of the night."

" Janie I heard a loud banging and then a crash . I thought Maura might be hurt. What would you have done?"

" Alright I would have probably done the same. But still. We are alright no ones hurt so you can leave now."

Maura is trying to hide herself behind Jane's shoulder. She hopes Angela does not ask her anything being she cannot lie . Her neck and chest exposed would be easily seen with hives if she tried to lie.

" Maura are you okay?"

Jane is getting aggravated and trying to protect Maura from having to answer any questions from Angela. " What Ma you don't believe me when I say she is okay? What you think I hurt her or something? Look the headboard broke and fell on the floor. End of story. Goodnight lock the door on your way out."

Maura relieved looked over at Jane and mouthed thank you. Then she noticed a pronounced rise under the sheet between Jane's legs. Maura realized it was the silicone cock and quickly grabbed it by the shaft and held it down so Angela wouldn't see it.

Angela's eyes got big and her face turned red as she had figured out what Maura had done and what Jane was hiding but she decides not to say anything. She did not want to embarrass them or discuss what was under the covers. Right now anyways she did however decide she would bring it up, so to speak at a later time. She did want to say a few things to Jane.

" Janie don't be silly of course I believed you. I just want to make sure everyone is okay."

Angela seeing that both her girls were not hurt smiled at them both. Then she walked over and sat down at the foot of their bed.

Jane aghast made shocked faces and waved her arms and hands out and around wildly at Angela like she couldn't believe that she would just sit down on the bed without asking. Angela looked back and began pointing her finger back and forth between Jane and Maura . " So how long has this been going on Janie?"

Jane blushed and got flustered she had no idea what to say to her mother. So sarcastically Jane addressed her mother , " What you butting into my business Ma? Since the day I was born . That's how long."

Angela still smiling ignoring her daughter's comment put her hand on Jane's leg over the covers " Janie you know I will always love you . No matter what. Who you love does not matter to me . All that matters is that you are happy. I just want you to have a happy life . Are you happy baby?"

Tears started forming in Jane's eyes " Yeah I am happy . I love Maura so much Ma." Jane covered Angela's hand with hers and tears started flowing down Jane's cheeks .

Maura switched hands holding down the silicone shaft so she could comfort Jane and put her arm around her. Maura had tears flowing also and put her lips to Jane's ear and whispered " I love you Jane."

Angela had a single tear falling down her cheek. She wiped the tear away and put her other hand on Maura's covered leg " Maura honey you know I love you and I think of you as my daughter too? I am so glad the two of you finally figured out you belong together. Does my Janie make you happy too?"

Maura was so relieved at Angela's reaction to her and Jane's relationship. Maura smiled as Jane wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and with her other hand she took her thumb and wiped away Maura's tears.

" Oh yes she makes me so happy Angela .I have never been so happy in my life. I love your daughter more than I life itself."

Jane embraced Maura with both her arms and kissed her " I love you Maura."

Angela sniffled ,smiled and got up. " Well that's good enough for me." Angela walked to the door to leave but turned to say " This does not mean you two get out of giving me grand babies. In the morning I'm going to go visit my sister Doris for the rest of the weekend . I'll be back Sunday night . So you girls will have some privacy . Have fun and Janie try not to break anything else ." Angela locked the door and left.

Jane and Maura stunned stared at the closed door not saying anything for a minute or so. Maura moved both her hands up and raked her fingers through her hair. When she moved her hand from the silicone cock popped up between Jane's legs. Shocking both Jane and Maura for they had forgotten Jane was still wearing it. They both started laughing and giggling releasing all the nervous tensions from Angela's surprise visit . Jane gets up out of the bed and takes the strap-on off and sets it on the floor. Then she climbs back in the bed under the covers.

" Well that went better than I thought it would." Jane leaned over put her head into Maura' neck and began nuzzling and kissing her.

" Hmmm Jane that feels so good. Jane I think we need to get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

Jane stopped kissing her confused looked up at her " Big Day?"

Smiling big " Yes Jane we are going to have the whole house to ourselves for at least a day and a half ."

" Oh!" Joking Jane teases "So what you want do yoga all day or go running or something?"

" Kind of there will be quite a few different yoga like positions performed and endurance testing throughout the day." Maura raised one eyebrow and smirked at Jane. Then leaned into kiss Jane.

Jane smiled into the kiss then broke it off . " Well Dr. Isles sounds like we're going to need our rest I suggest we get some sleep now." Jane turned off the lights . Jane spooned Maura and whispered " Goodnight Maura I love you."

Maura pulled Jane's hand into hers " Goodnight Jane I love you."

Jane woke up the next morning when she heard a car horn beep outside. She jumped up and looked out the window. She saw her Mother backing out of the driveway. When Jane made eye contact with her Mother she beeped the horn again and waved goodbye smiling. Jane smiled and waved back laughing. " She never ceases to amaze me."

" Who Jane?" Maura still in bed was curious who was beeping a horn this early in the morning.

Jane crawled back into bed and snuggled back up into Maura. " Ma she waved and beeped her horn as she was leaving."

" So she is gone already?"

" Yeah Maura she is gone . You can run around the house naked now if you want. I wouldn't mind at all." Jane smiled and tickled Maura.

Maura giggled " Oh you would not mind me running around naked huh? Is that what you think I did before your Mother moved in the guest house?"

Jane laughed " In my fantasies you are always naked." Jane kissed Maura.

Maura laughed " Jane I need to brush my teeth and take a shower .Care to join me."

" I'll race you to the shower last one there has to make the coffee." Jane jumps up out of the bed and pushes Maura back into the bed.

" Hey that is cheating Jane." Maura gets up and chases Jane.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Back to the police uniforms well for a minute or so anyways. Thank you so much for the reviews I really Love them .

Chapter -6- Wet and Squiggly with a uniform

Doctor and Detective are in the shower. They are elbowing each other to get under the hot water. "Jane if we had used the master bathroom shower we would each have a shower head."

" I know how the guest bathroom shower works. Yours is scary there is water shooting out at you from everywhere. I swear if I had my gun on me the first time I used it. You would have bullet holes in your shower right now. Besides this ones more cozy. " Jane pulls Maura into her arms and kisses her. " C'mon hurry up I want to take Jo Friday out for a walk."

" You can go ahead and walk Jo I am not stopping you."

" Wow, is the honeymoon phase over so soon?"

" Jane to be in a honeymoon phase we would have to be married. And we are not married."

Jane shook her head " Maura sweetie It is a saying when a couple gets together at first it is called the honeymoon phase. You know like if they were married."

" But Jane we are not married. I really do not understand the connection."

" I love you but you really are difficult at times. I would marry you just to end this conversation Maura."

" How would marrying me end this conversation?" Maura smiles and stands up on her tiptoes to kiss Jane. " We are just getting started Jane. I enjoy long showers and bathes and you do not. So you can go walk Jo while I finish. Then the honeymoon phase continues when you get back."

" OH! You little shit. You knew what the honeymoon phase was all along . Didn't you?"

"Language Jane." Maura giggles and tries to kiss Jane again but Jane picks her up and carries her out of the shower.

Maura squeals " Janeeee!What are you doing we are all wet ?"

" Quit squirming Maura take your punishment like the woman I know you are." Jane smirked and gave her quick kiss.

Maura smiled " Punishment? What is my punishment Jane?"

Smiling down looking into the beautiful eyes of her girlfriend " Listen my beautiful wet and squiggly. I am going to throw you onto your bed and have my way with you . That is your punishment."

" Ooooh I think I am going to love being punished like that . But Jane I am all wet you will get the bed all wet. "

" Don't care. Gonna do it."

" But Jane?"

"Don't Care."

Jane enters Maura's bedroom and gently throws her into the center of the bed. Maura squeals again as she bounces on the bed. Jane crawls onto the bed and on top of Maura .

" What about Jo I thought you were going to take her for a walk?'

Breaking away from kissing Maura's neck Jane lifts her head up " Punishment first walking my dog second Maura . I do have my priorities straight after all." Jane resumes kissing the Doctor's neck and starts moving down her body leaving wet kisses along the way. Jane gets to her navel and Maura flips Jane over and she is on top now.

Maura smiled down at Jane " Maura! You are just delaying the inevitable. Your punishment draws near." Jane laughs evilly.

" I know Jane I just ..." Maura looked seriously into Jane's warm inviting chocolate eyes.

Jane thinking Maura was trying to be serious looked into the beautiful hazel eyes and gave the woman her full attention and waited for her to speak. When Maura didn't say anything.

Jane moved a strand of Maura's hair behind her ear. " Sweetie what is it? Did I do something wrong?"

Maura leaned down and kissed her " You have done everything right. I think it has just now hit me. We are finally together." Tears sprang from her eyes. " I mean Jane do you have any idea how long I have wanted this?" Jane became teary eyed and feeling like Maura was not finished talking. Jane just nodded yes. " Jane I ...I just think ...I am too ...I am scared … terrified actually."

" Why Maura are you scared and terrified of me? Why? What did I do? God I'm sorry Tell me let me fix this. I can't lose you so soon please? Talk to me."

Maura takes Jane's face in her hands and leans down and kisses her. " I could never be afraid of you my love. I meant us our relationship. What if I do or say something and ruin our precious relationship. I could not go on living it would literally kill me Jane."

" Maura you couldn't do anything that would make me not want to be with you."

" I am weird everyone says so. You even said it. What if I do something too weird and you do not want me anymore."

Jane relieved started laughing. " Maura you are weird."

Wiping her tears away Maura lightly hits Jane on the arm and laughs. " Gee thanks .You are not supposed to agree with me Jane."

" I wasn't finished Maura . You are weird" Maura hits her arm again. " But Maur you are also the sweetest, kindest , most loving beautiful genius that I have ever known I wouldn't want to change anything about you . I will always want you not matter what weird things you do. I fell in love with you ya big weirdo... Listen Maura we both are going to do and say the wrong things to each other from time to time. But together we will get through each and every one of them . Because we love each other. As long as we remember that we will be okay."

Smiling down at the woman she adored. " When did you get so smart about relationships?"

Jane smirking " When I fell in love with a weirdo.'" Jane squirmed out from underneath Maura and got up out of bed. " Ha! You can't hit me now. I'm going to go walk Jo okay?"

Pouting " But what about my punishment?"

Jane began to look for clothes she had left in Maura's dresser ." Sorry ya missed your chance . I gotta go see a man about a dog." Jane pulled out a t-shirt and boy shorts and a pair of green Celtic's shorts. And she began getting dressed.

Maura smiling watching her sexy Detective dress asks " Man about a dog?"

Jane fully dressed " Yeah , Frankie is watching her for me."

" Can I come with you?"

" Not this time, Me and Jo have a few things to talk about. Like how Jo now has two Mommies ."

Maura smiled and laughed " Oh I will tell Bass too while your gone he loves you he is going to be so happy. Do you think Jo will be alright with me being her other Mommy?"

Jane giggled " I'm just going to be honest with her. She either accepts you into her life or she has gotta go live with Korsak. Tell Bass I said Hi!." Jane walked over to Maura and passionately kissed Maura. " I love you and I will back in a little while okay"

" I love you too. Be safe come back soon Jane . I'll be waiting on my punishment."

Jane smiled and grabbed her keys and walked out to her car.

Maura got up to get dressed. She walked into her closet and looked at some summer light dresses and pulled out one and then saw her new police issued uniform hanging behind the dress. Maura smiled and thought to herself. Jane is going to get a surprise when she gets back. She grabbed the uniform out of the closet then found a silk lacy emerald corset with matching silk panties and garter bet. She laid the clothes on the bed and smiled. Now she need accessories. She went on a hunt through out her house to try and find things that would go with the her uniform. Hat check , mirrored sunglasses check,police baton from an old Halloween costume check, police duty belt fully loaded with fake gun and all again from an old Halloween costume check. Maura is really glad she did not throw out her old costumes. Shoes? …... five inch stiletto heels or police issued shoes... police shoes first then when the uniform comes off the stilettos on check. Strap-on with a eight inch black silicone cock check check. No maybe a six inch to start with Jane was kind of skittish about her wearing the strap-on before when they discussed it. Well she can always lose the strap-on if Jane does not want it. Or maybe Jane wants to wear it will see. Or nobody wears it. I think I plan ahead too much. I will have to work on that.

Hour and a half later Jane and Jo return to Maura's house. Jane jumps out of the car with Jo anxious to see Maura practically runs to the front door. Jane stops in her tracks as she sees a note on the door. For a second she panics and thinks Maura has reconsidered their whole relationship and has run off. Then she rips the note off the door and reads it.

The note reads Jane , Please put Jo in the backyard . Bass is excitedly waiting for his new sister to come out and play with him. Then get your little hot ass into the bedroom I am waiting. Love always M

Jane picked up Jo and went inside the house. She locked the door behind her. She quickly ran to the back door and put Jo down next to Bass . Jane gave Bass a quick pat on his shell . Then ran back into the house locked the door. She stopped and tried to calm herself and catch her breath before she headed to the bedroom.

The bedroom door was closed . Jane remembering the last time she stood outside the bedroom door .Where she had knocked with her dildo instead of with her hand. Jane giggled and knocked on the door " Maura can I come in? I mean may I come in ?" She heard Maura laugh when she had self corrected her grammar.

" Yes , you may Jane. "

Jane opened the door and froze at the sight of what Maura was wearing. Jane's face blushed her shorts gushed and throbbed. Completely and totally aroused. Maura was standing by the bed in the full police uniform. Maura was wearing police hat with her hair tucked up under it. She also wore the mirrored sunglasses the police utility belt fully loaded with fake equipment including baton and a wooden gun which Maura had her hand on. Only one button on her shirt was buttoned. The shirt was opened and her breasts were practically falling out of a emerald corset which was clearly visible with shirt opened wide. Maura grabbed hold of the police baton . She flung it opened to it's full length and whipped it on the bed " Detective sit!"

Coming out her daze when the baton slapped against the bed Jane said " Yes! Officer Isles." Jane quickly sat down on the edge of the bed where Maura had told her to sit. Jane looked up at Maura wondering what she was going to do next and smiled.

Maura walked in front of Jane and straddled her thighs and sat down. " You look so unbelievably hot Sweetie." Jane pulled the hat from off Maura's head and tossed it across the bedroom . And her hair cascaded down over her shoulders. " Beautiful, but these sunglasses have to come off." Jane takes off Maura's sunglasses and drops them to the floor. "You should never deprive me or the world from those mesmerizing eyes by hiding them behind dark glasses." Maura leaned down and held Jane's face in her hands a gave her a deep sensual kiss. Jane brought her hands up onto Maura's breasts and began caressing and squeezing them then leaned over and began kissing and licking the tops of her breasts. Maura began to moan and arch into Jane.

Maura unbuttoned the one button left on her shirt and Jane took over and took the shirt off of her and tossed it to the floor. Jane ran her hands up and down the sides of the corset then resting again back on the breasts. Maura unbuckled the police duty belt and it fell to the floor. She then took Jane's hand and placed it on her crotch and rubbed it up and down the silicone cock.

Jane's eyes got big " Maura! OH My God!" Maura unzipped her pants and placed Jane's hand inside. Jane pulls out the cock and starts stroking it. Maura throws her head back and moans . " Sweetie stand up and let me get these pants off you." Maura does and Jane slides the pants off her. Maura kicks off her shoes and steps out of the pants . And Jane tosses the pants across the room. Maura sits back down and Jane begins stroking her cock again a moves her head down and licks the entire shaft from the bottom to the top and sucks and kisses the tip. Jane gets a look at Maura's matching corset and panties and even a garter belt. " Wow Maura you are the sexiest woman I've ever seen in my life. I love this corset but it too needs to come off. I need to see you."

Maura unfastens the front of her corset . Her breasts pop out looking like they are trying to escape the restraints. Jane catches them in her hands and devours them with her mouth. Then she takes the left nipple in as far as she can into her mouth. She begins sucking on it . Maura moans " Oh! Jane mmmmhh." Maura takes Jane's left hand and moves it back to the silicone cock. She wraps her right hand around Jane's left hand and they both stroke the cock together. Maura showing Jane how much pressure she wants put on her clit. " Yes Jane like that Ohhh hmmm."Jane removes her hand from Maura's breast and moves it to her thigh. She begins moving it up until it reaches Maura's silk panties. Where she slides them and the harness to the side and slides her fingers up and down Maura's opening.

" Maura sweetie you are so wet ." Jane takes two fingers and enters Maura and begins slowly moving them in and out of her. Maura begins bouncing up and down wildly riding Jane's hand .Her moaning is getting louder and louder. Maura grabs onto her and Jane's hands and tightens their grasps on the cock as they together begin stroking harder and faster. Jane moves her head up to kiss Maura .Then moves down and kisses each breast then takes the right nipple and licks and sucks on it.

" I'm.. Coming Jane Fukkkk Jannnne !" Maura falls forward onto Jane's shoulder.

Jane gradually slows her fingers in and out of Maura. Jane puts her head into Maura's neck and begins kissing her neck. Whispering " I love you so much."

Jane takes her fingers out of Maura slowly then puts her arms around Maura and pulls her into her body and hugs her tightly. After a minute or so Jane could tell Maura had fallen asleep. So Jane slowly picks her up and takes her around the bed and lays her on her back on the bed. Jane then unfastens the buckles of the harness and removes it from Maura. Then places it on the night stand. Jane pulls the covers up and over Maura and kisses her lightly on her lips. Maura lets out a small happy moan. Jane goes to the other side of the bed and gets in and spoons Maura . And soon sleep takes her over too.

Maura wakes up first and looks over her shoulder to see Jane asleep and spooning her. Maura smiles and gets up out of the bed slowly so she will not wake Jane. Then Maura goes to the kitchen and gets two bottles of water and brings them back to the bedroom. She sits a bottle a water on Jane's night stand for when she wakes up. Wanting to take a shower but knowing it would wake Jane she decided just to try to fix up herself up the best she could without a shower. So then Maura goes into the bathroom she notices she is only wearing the garter belt and laughs softly to herself and takes the garter off. She wets an wash cloth and soaps it up and takes care of herself best she could. She looks into the mirror at herself . Her hair is a mess she combs and tries to fix it the best she can. Maura splashes water on her face. And reapplies a little of her makeup and puts a little lip gloss to her kiss swollen lips.

The Maura heads back to bed and sets her bottle of water on her night stand and then gets in bed under the covers. Jane rolls over and faces her pulls her into her "Hi."

Maura smiles " Hi. Did I wake you?"

Jane kisses her " No , I was just having a really good dream and then woke up."

" What was your dream about ?"

" I came home from walking Jo and I put her in the backyard." Maura caught the fact Jane had called her house home and smiled and curled deeper into Jane's arm. " Then the strangest thing happened Maura. I walked into your bedroom and there stood a police officer."

Maura mocked faked shock " Oh my! Nothing bad happened did it?"

Jane grinned " NO , no something very very good happened. I'm telling you Maura this was the most beautiful sexiest hottest woman I've ever seen in my life." Jane teased "Sorry Maur , But I don't even think I need you anymore. Because the image of that police officer alone can last me for a lifetime And...I"

Maura play hit Jane " You think so ? Let me show you what you will be missing if you exile yourself to this dream woman alone."

Maura started sliding down the Detective's body pushing the covers away. She reached down and slid Jane's shorts and boy shorts down and off of her. She whispered " Open up your legs for me baby."

Jane spread her legs wide for her. Jane could feel her clit throbbing wildly for Maura. Jane ached for Maura's touch. This was going to be the first time her sweet Doctor Maura Isles was going to actually go down on her. And Jane was going mad in anticipation of what she had fantasized about so many times and for so long. And then it was about to happen. Jane could feel Maura breathing on her thigh . Then she felt a soft wet tongue licking up one of her thighs then the other. Jane's hips started to writhe under Maura's head.

" Oh Jane you are so beautiful and you smell so wonderful." Maura kissed Jane's clit .

"Ah mmhmm Maura God you ... that feels incredible."

Jane's hips bucked up into Maura's lips. Then she took both her hands on either side of her thighs and spread Jane's thighs open even wider . Jane could feel how wet Maura was making her , she was literally dripping wet. Jane ripped off her own t-shirt and placed her hands over both of her own breasts and began squeezing and kneading them. She took the left one and pinched with her fingers her nipple roughly. Then began rolling the nipple between her thumb and index finger.

Maura began licking Jane's clit with her tongue. Then moved down and licked up Jane's juices and moaned " Mmhhh Jane you taste like heaven, I want to live here right between your legs mmmhhmmm." Maura began licking and kissing hungrily into Jane.

The moaning vibrations and words Maura were making into her was driving Jane insane with pleasure. Jane could feel her heart pounding in rhythm in her chest with her clit .She had never been this aroused in her entire life.

"Oh hmmm God Maura I love you mmmmmmmmh."

Maura smiled into Jane " Jane I need to feel you." Then took three fingers and thrust them into Jane as deep as she could. Then began curling and swirling them around inside Jane. Maura purposely was not touching Jane's clit trying to extend Jane's pleasure .

Jane was melting into the wondrous pleasures and sensations that Maura's fingers were causing into to the deepest recesses of core. When all of a sudden a lightning bolt of shear ecstasy shot through her as Maura's tongue pressed hard down onto her clit and her fingers began thrusting hard and fast in and out of Jane. Jane jaw dropped open her body shook then stiffened as she came silently screaming .And with that an huge hot gush of liquid shot from inside of Jane into the back of Maura's throat. Maura was a little shocked but greedily swallowed and licked up Jane's juices. Jane was shocked as she realized Maura had made her ejaculate again.

Maura gave one last deep kiss into Jane's clit and then crawled her way back up Jane's body and kissed Jane allowing her to taste herself on Maura's tongue. They spent forever twirling caressing each others tongues. Finally breaking only for air.

Maura was proud of herself for once again making Jane ejaculate says" So Jane do you think you still have no more need for me?" Maura smiled into Jane's neck and kissed her.

Jane was completely exhausted " God no! Maura you and only you. I love you so much Sweetie."

" Good , I love you too ."

" Maura? Please tell me you are not going to be wearing that uniform when we go back to work Monday, are you?"

Maura giggled " Yes Baby that is my new issue uniform."

" Oh God! Just kill me now."

" Jane I am in no better a situation with you."

"What are you talking about Maur?"

" I want to ripped your uniform off you and ravish you every time I see you in it."

"Really Dr. Isles?" Jane laughed and kissed Maura . " Well Monday is going to be an interesting day for us both then I guess."

Maura let out a long sigh thinking about it . " A very interesting day indeed Detective."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- They go back to work.

Chapter 7 - Soul Whispers

Monday morning 9:00 am Boston Police Precinct . Every employee is dressed in uniform.

Jane was thinking to herself that she had left Friday as Doctor Maura Isle's best friend and today she is entering as her girlfriend. Her whole world had changed . Jane was happier than she had ever been in her whole life. She was hopelessly in love with the most beautiful woman in the world. The sexy Doctor Maura Isles was now her girlfriend. And Jane could not believe how lucky she was to have Maura in her life and in her bed.

This should be a challenging day for the both of them. Considering that they wanted to keep their relationship a secret for a little while. They wanted time with just each other. Before having to deal with everyone's reactions to their relationship. Besides they had a bigger problem to handle today. They had to figure out how they were going to work together while they each were wearing police uniforms. Because each of them so completely aroused by the sight of the other in their uniforms that they wanted to rip the others uniform off and ravish the other. And this was their biggest challenge of the day today.

Maura and Jane decided they would arrive to work separately. By doing that they thought it would save them from being late to work. Jane arrived to work she headed straight for the bullpen . Her usual path was to bring Maura coffee to the morgue before going to the bullpen. But she thought she would avoid temptation and not go to the morgue just yet. She knew she couldn't avoid her all day . Besides she really did want to see the Doctor.

Maura had arrived to work and had just sat down at her desk. When she got a text. It was from Jane . M- Whatcha wearing? :) Love You - J

Maura giggled reading the text. She texted back . J - Just a smile. I Love you too -M

Jane smiled at the text. Frost looked at Jane from over top of his computer . There was Jane smiling. " Looks like you had a good weekend Jane. We usually can't get a smile out of you until Wednesday at best. "

Jane tries to give him a dirty look. But just can't because she is still on an emotional high from her weekend with Maura. So she just nodded yes . She smiled then turned her attention back to her phone.

Frost surprised looked at Jane wondering why she was acting weird. But thought he wouldn't push . Jane would tell him when she was ready .

The day was dragging by slowly as there was no cases to work. Everyone was busily doing mindless paper work. Maura and Jane were texting back and forth all morning. They had worked each other up into a sexual frenzy.

Until Jane finally couldn't take it any longer she had to see Maura. Jane jumped up out of her chair " I'm going to lunch. Be back in an hour or so. " She didn't wait around for any responses from Frost or Korsak. Jane just left almost running to the elevator.

Jane entered the morgue and it was empty so she headed for Maura's office. The door was opened she saw The Doctor busily typing on her laptop. Jane walked in and closed and locked the door behind her. Maura looked up and smiled. She slowly undressed the Detective with her eyes. Jane closed the shades and turned to Maura. Jane walked over and pulled back Maura's chair with the her still in it. Then the Detective pulled the Doctor up onto her feet and into her arms and kissed her . Jane sat down in Maura's chair and pulled her down and Maura straddled and sat down on the Detective's thighs . Jane put both hands on Maura face and pulled her in close to her. . She took her tongue and traced Maura's lower lip then snaked it inside her mouth. A soft moan escaped the Doctor's mouth as they explored each others mouth's. Maura deepened the kiss.

Jane broke the kiss " Maura you look so sexy in your uniform I can't stand it ." Jane frantically unbuttoned Maura's shirt . Then pushing it open roughly . Revealing a black lacy bra that only covered half of her breasts. Jane then threw her face into the Doctor's ample breast like a starved animal thrashing back and forth kissing her breast. Jane grabbed and squeezed Maura's breasts then took one hand and unfastened Maura's bra and it fell open . Jane began licking then sucking the left nipple while squeezing the right nipple with her fingers. Maura began groaning and she threw her head back feeling the amazing sensations Jane was spreading throughout her body with her kisses. Maura roughly pushed Jane back and in a frenzied flurry unbuttoned Jane's shirt . Maura revealed Jane's dark purple bra. As Jane watched in amazement at how fast Maura had achieved opening her shirt so fast.

The Detective laughed. " If I didn't know better Doctor Isles I would think you kinda like me ."

The Doctor's breathing was labored and wonton she spoke in a low sultry tone . " Oooh Detective I more than kinda like you . God! I have never wanted anyone so much as I want you now ." Maura unfastened Jane's bra and licked each of her hardening nipples then held both breasts in both hands and kneaded and kiss them and Jane's head fell back.

" Mmmhmm that feels sooooo good Sweetie . But I really need to taste you right now. Stand up take your pants off now. "

Jane grabbed Maura's thighs and squeezed them . Maura sucking on Jane's right nipple and began to stand up while pulling Jane up with her. Now standing Jane's hands went to unbuckle Maura's belt . Then she unbuttoned and unzipped Maura's pants. Jane pulled Maura away from her chest and pulled her in for a desperate kiss. The Detective bent down and began dragging the Doctor's pants and matching black lacy panties off down to her ankles. Maura kicked off her shoes and stepped out of her pants and panties and flung them aside. Then Jane grabbed the Doctor's leg and pulled it up around her waist as the Doctor jumped up and put her other leg around the Detective's waist. The Detective carried the Doctor over pushed her against the door. And pressed in for a heated kiss. Jane could feel how wet Maura was because her center was sliding against her toned muscled stomach. Jane could feel her own warmth gushing all over into her boy shorts.

They were kissing, sucking and nibbling at each others tongues and lips. Maura reached down and unbuckled and unzipped Jane's pants. Then she put her hand down onto Jane's throbbing center. Then she stroked her fingers up and down through the silky wetness she was causing the Detective to produce. Maura began circling Jane's clit with her fingers. Then she pulled out her fingers and put them in her mouth and sucked on them.

Jane watched mesmerized with Maura's mouth. " Maura my turn. " Jane lifted the Doctor's thighs up over her shoulders using the door as leverage. Jane blew warm air over Maura's clit then she pulled Maura's clit into her mouth and sucked. Then Jane opened her mouth wide and put Maura's whole sex in and sucked and licked her.

Maura's head fell into Jane's neck " Oh Dear God Jane! That feels... Oh God! ….I ...Yesss!"

The Detective put her large tongue into The Doctor's opening and began thrusting in and out slowly at first.

Maura lips against Jane's ear begged " Jane please faster ."

Jane began thrusting her tongue in and out of Maura as fast as she could . Jane raised a hand up and with her fingers began circling and pressing hard into Maura's clit. Jane could feel Maura's walls tightening around her tongue.

" Oh Jane...Fuck ..I .. am coming...Jane!

Jane held Maura against the door as her body stiffened and spasmed. As Maura calmed down. Jane lowered Maura down and put her legs back around her waist. Then Jane pulled her into a soft kiss.

Jane then whispered into Maura's ear " I love you so much Maura."

Maura put her hand down Jane's body and thrust three fingers into her. Jane's knees buckled at the unexpected sensation. Maura began thrusting her fingers in and out of Jane hard and fast. Then Jane leaned her head into Maura's neck and began sucking and kissing .

Jane came hard as she moaned into Maura's neck. " Fuck Maura ….Oh ...I love you Maura.. "

Jane's knees gave way as she came . They slid slowly down the door holding each other tightly in an embrace. They sat on the floor of Maura's office.

Jane smiled at Maura . " I think we need to go on vacation. Or we are going to get fired for having sex all the time here at work. I just can't resist making love to you in that uniform. What'd ya think ,you want to go away with me somewhere? "

Showing off her dimples smiling " Yes Detective I would love to. "


End file.
